prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 26, 2001 Monday Nitro results
The March 26, 2001 Edition of WCW Monday Nitro (The Night of Champions) was held in the Club La Vela in Panama City Beach, Florida. It was the last ever WCW Nitro to be held before WCW went out of business. The show ended with a simulcast on Raw is War on TNN with Vince McMahon announcing that he had bought out the competition, but with a surprise appearance by Vince's son Shane McMahon on Nitro that night announcing he was the new (kayfabe) owner, beginning the Invasion storyline... Results ; ; *Vince McMahon featured in the opening the broadcast in a pretaped backstage segment from Cleveland, Ohio (the site of that night's WWF Raw is War) in which he announced he had bought WCW and would address the WCW fans and wrestlers later in the show during a simulcast on both the TNN and TNT networks *Booker T defeated Scott Steiner (with Midajah) (5:11) :*Booker T defeated Scott Steiner with the Book End to win the title at 5:11 after avoiding a powerbomb attempt; retaining the WCW United States Championship and capturing the WCW World Heavyweight Championship. *Rey Mysterio Jr. & Billy Kidman defeated Shannon Moore & Evan Karagias and Kaz Hayashi & Yang (3:38) :*Mysterio defeated Moore with a legdrop off the top as Moore hung backwards from the middle rope; due to pre-match stipulations, Mysterio & Kidman earned a WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Title shot for later in the show *Shane Helms defeated Chavo Guerrero Jr. (4:39) :*Shane Helms defeated Chavo Guerrero Jr. with the Vertebreaker to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship *Sean O'Haire & Chuck Palumbo defeated Lance Storm & Mike Awesome (3:21) :*O'Haire defeated Awesome with the Swanton Bomb after the Jungle Kick from Palumbo to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championships *Shawn Stasiak (with Stacy Keibler) defeated Bam Bam Bigelow (1:23) :*Shawn Stasiak defeated Bam Bam Bigelow with the neckbreaker when Stacy prevented Bigelow from hitting the Greetings from Asbury Park; pre-match stipulations stated if Bigelow won then he would tattoo Stasiak *Rey Mysterio Jr. & Billy Kidman defeated Elix Skipper & Kid Romeo (4:43) :*Kidman defeated Skipper with the Kid Crusher to win the WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship; during the match, Tony Schiavone discussed "Steve" Regal badmouthing WCW earlier in the show and talked about how he had to "put his ass over" when Regal was in the company *Sting defeated Ric Flair (7:17) :*Sting defeated Ric Flair via submission with the Scorpion Deathlock at 7:17 following a superplex; after the bout, Sting helped Flair to his feet and shook his hand before the two hugged *The live World Wrestling Federation simulcast began from Cleveland, Ohio - commentated by Jim Ross & Paul Heyman - in which Vince McMahon cut an in-ring promo about his purchase of WCW and said the sale from Time-Warner would become final at WrestleMania X-Seven when Ted Turner delivered him the contract; McMahon then discussed his upcoming match with his son Shane and said he would do to Shane what he did to WCW; he then said he could put WCW on the shelf or run it as a "media conglomerate" like WWF and listed several WCW stars to see if the crowd thought he should bring them to the WWF - Hulk Hogan, Lex Luger, Buff Bagwell, Booker T, Scott Steiner, Sting, and Goldberg; Goldberg received the biggest applause with Bagwell, Booker, and Steiner close behind; moments later, Shane McMahon walked to the ring in Panama City and said the deal with WCW was finalized but it was Shane's name, not Vince's, on the contract and Shane was now the owner of WCW; Shane then said he would beat Vince at WrestleMania just like WCW used to beat the WWF on the Monday Night War; the show ended with a promo for Raw is War's main event - WWF World Champion The Rock & "Stone Cold" Steve Austin vs. The Brothers Of Destruction - and a Rock vs. Austin WrestleMania X-Seven commercial. Commentators * Scott Hudson * Tony Schiavone Ring Announcer *David Penzer Image Gallery 3-26-01 Nitro 1.jpg 3-26-01 Nitro 2.jpg 3-26-01 Nitro 3.jpg 3-26-01 Nitro 4.jpg 3-26-01 Nitro 5.jpg 3-26-01 Nitro 6.jpg 3-26-01 Nitro 7.jpg 3-26-01 Nitro 8.jpg 3-26-01 Nitro 9.jpg 3-26-01 Nitro 10.jpg 3-26-01 Nitro 11.jpg External links *March 26, 2001 Monday Nitro results at CAGEMATCH.net * Nitro #286 on WWE Network Category:2001 television events